Good girls are bad girls, that haven't been caught, just yet
by lostboysgirl1
Summary: Autumn has gotten tired of her abusive life. When she runs to Santa Carla she meets the infamous biker gang The Lost Boys. Then she unexpectedly falls in love with a certain platinum blonde vampire. "David, good girls are bad girls that just haven't been caught by anyone yet." Though a adventure of emotion Autumn teaches the boys about girls, family, trust, risk,and eternal love.
1. Running Away

Author Note: This is my first story so please don't get mad at me if there are mistakes in _here_ ! I don't own the lost boys and that privilege is entitled to WARNER BROS. I only own Autumn,Nicole,Laura,and Paige. The main idea of this story is that David meets the only girl to ever overlook his tricks and he soon sees a connection to her. With all this being said enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Autumn POV**

"Hey you little rat! Get down here and get me dinner now!" yelled my brother Jase."You heard your brother! He's hungry so move it!" Joined my mother.I grumbled a bit because really I was **absolutely not** in the mood to deal with **both** of them. My dad would never do anything that they've been 've been beating,kicking,and abusing me for 4 years now and I'm sick of it. Both mom and Jase blame me for my dad's and grandmother's deaths. I mean I wasn't even there! That's what's totally unfair! After that my mom and brother turned cold and harsh. My life's been a living hell since then. "Okay! I'm going! I'll get you chinese! Alright!" I yelled to shut them up. "You had better be back in 45minutes or less or you're going to get it!" My mother called

* * *

.51 minutes later

Autumn's POV

* * *

 _Crap!_ I thought to myself. I knew I was going to get a beating when I got home. I came to a screeching halt in the driveway. I ran in and hurried to get the food on plates until 'SMACK'. I fell to the ground in complete shock and looked up to see my mother scowling. "I told you not to be late! You're 6 minutes late!" She screamed. "Yeah Autumn!" Snickered Jase from behind her." Sorry mom. There was a lot of traffic that I couldn't get by. "Here it goes,she's gonna start screaming at me." What do you mean traffic! That's the worst excuse that you've ever given me! I can't believe you!" And once again I was right. "I don't even want to see you! Grab some food then go to your room and stay there!" She ordered me. Well at least she let me have food." Hey Autumn!" Jase called. I looked back at him. He was right behind me. Then he punched me in the stomach. I fell to the ground. Jase laughed then kicked me. I picked up my unspilled container then ran to my room. I slammed the door then got out 3 suitcases and started packing my things. Soon everything in my room was gone except the furniture. I climbed out my window and ran to my car. Good thing I still had the keys in my pocket. I shoved in rh suitcases then got in the drivers seat and started the car as quietly as I could. Then I backed out of the driveway. I headed towards the one place I knew I'd be safe from Other and Jase , Santa Carla a.k.a murder capitol of the world. I'd start over and have a much better life. Who knows maybe I'll find a new family or even a lover?


	2. Just Another night

Author Note: okay this is going to be a kinda funny chapter.I don't own The Lost Boys Warner Bros does.

* * *

David POV: I woke up and everyone was still asleep so I decided to fix a section of my bar that was a bit I heard the boys starting to wake up. I jumped down to the ground and walked into the main cave."Look who's up early again! I swear you cheat all the time David!" Yelled Paul the minute he saw me up. I always win when it comes to our competition to see who can wake up first."yeah David! I think you always cheat!" Agreed Marko." It's not me it's just that you two are heavy sleepers. Anyway what's on the agenda tonight boys?" I asked."Party?" Said Paul. "Trouble on the boardwalk?" Marko suggested. "Hang out?" Asked the perfect idea hit me. "How 'bout we go and see if we can find someone to initiate?" I asked them. A bunch of whoops and hollers told me that they loved the idea. We haven't initiated anyone since Marko." I like that idea!" Yelled Paul. "How about we find something to eat then we'll see who we want to initiate." As soon as I got done Paul and Marko flew out of the cave in a blur of black and blonde. Nearly taking out Dwayne as they flew past him.I laughed as he stumbled over a bit then straightened himself while he mumbled " Crazy blondes." Then he and I walked out to the bikes. We found Marko and Paul sitting on their bikes practically jumping up with excitement. "Let's Go Boys!" I hollared as I started the engine of my I sped off towards the boardwalk in search of our next meal.

15 minutes later

* * *

We were scanning the everflowing crowds for a proper meal." _how about those girls by the ferris wheel? "_ asked Marko through our mental link." _nah how 'bout the dudes by the clothing store?"_ Replied Paul." _any suggestions Dwayne?"_ I shook his head to say no.I looked around then my eyes landed upon a medium sized girl just a bit smaller than Marko." _How 'bout her guys?"_ I asked. " _yeah she'll do."_ said Marko _" yep."_ Agreed Paul. Dwayne gave a nod of approval. "Lets go boys." I commanded. We all walked in her direction and as soon as she seen us coming she stood straightforward as though she was standing nher ground. I smirked because most people run off or try to get out of our way when they see us come around." You look like a cool girl." I said as soon as we reached her. She smirked then answered back" and you look like a pack of rebellious bikers." I glared at her. This girl has guts to even try to call us a pack. Sure we are one as vampires but we are not a "pack of bikers" as she put it. "You wanna take a ride with us?" I offered. She let her brown eyes wander and look over us. Then she exhaled and said " sure why not? I got nothing to do anyways. " The guys high five each other and laughed a bit. "What's you're name by the way?" Asked Marko." I'm Autumn. What's your names?" She answered.

"I'm Paul!" Answered Paul.

"My name's Marko nice to meet ya." Said Marko.

"Name's Dwayne." Dwayne said with a small nod.

She looked at me. Her brown eyes looking me over taking in every feature. I chilled then smirked and said" Pleasure to meet you I'm David." My eyes met hers and I felt a jolt of electricity go through me but I shook it off. "What are you waiting for you said you wanted to go for a ride so let's go!" She said. I noticed a small necklace on her neck and seen the two small charms hanging from it. A silver arrow head and a silver heart with wings. It looked good on her.

"Alright you heard her guys let's go boys!" I yelled. We walked towards the bikes and got on. Autumn just stood there wondering who to get on with. "You can ride with me." I offered. She smiled then hopped onto the bike and wrapped her arms around me. I kicked the engine to life then took off towards the cave. Dimmer would be served in a few hours.


	3. The boys cave and tricks

Chapter 3 is now up! Sorry about the situation where chapter 1 and 2 were the same. I'm still getting used to all of this. Huge shout out to fandoms by the millions thank you for your review! I will keep going on this story till I feel like it's complete. Anyway here's chapter 3 ENJOY!

* * *

Autumn POV

As I rode behind David on his motorcycle I thought two things to myself: Why in the world did I go with four complete strangers for a ride in the Murder Capital of the world and 2 Why am I so attracted to David. I mean I just met him tonight! Yeah sure I love the way his eyes look like ice,the light blonde/white color of his hair,and especially the way he smirks at me. He just seems so mysterious ,and rebellious, and headstrong. When his eyes met mine a jolt of electricity went straight through me and right then and I knew I was in love with this mysterious teenage biker. His friends seem really cool too.

Marko seems like a bad boy with both a light and dark side. It's like he can protect you with his life but then he can turn around and backstab you. He can draw you in with a smile but then shatter you like glass from a glare. He does have a pretty cool appearance though. His curly hair styled into a mullet , a colorful jacket that has tons of patches on it over a white wife beater, then a pair of blue jean with a pair of chaps over there is a pair or brown biker boots on his feet and a pair of black biker gloves with cut off fingertips.

Coming to a sudden halt snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked around to find that we were on the edge of a cliff by the sea. There was a old staircase with a bunch of warning signs around it that the boys began to decend down. I followed them down the staircase and into a cave opening and what I saw inside took my breath away. It was an old sunken hotel from what I could deduce. In the middle of the cave was a fountain and in a corner was a fourposter bed. A couple couches was on the other side of the room. Along with an old wheelchair.

David began to talk about how the place used to be the best hotel in Santa Carla until the quake of 06 then the fault gave in and the place took a header into the crack.

I took that moment to think about Paul. He seems to be a flirty bad boy in a way. Like Marko he can have a light and dark side. He seems to like to joke around with Marko a lot and just have fun. His out of bed style hair tells me that must also be a rocker too. He also wears a tux like jacket over a fishnet shirt. Along with the dirty white pants and his brown biker boots. He also has a lot of bracelets and a ring on his hands and wrist .

"You hungry?" David asked me. I nodded a yes to him.,"Marko food!"he called. Marko let go of the pigeon he was holding and disappeared out of the cave.10 minutes later he cane back shouting "feeding time boys!"

"Chinese good choice." Remarked David when he got his carton. "Guest first." He said as he held out a carton for me. I took it and started to eat. "How are those maggots?" David asked me. I looked down into my carton to find maggots in it for real. I looked at him and smiled. Then I said " Amazing but you might wanna try harder then that to convince me that I'm eating real maggots." David glared at me and the other three got really quiet. "Well then how 'bout you try some noodles." He offered holding out the carton. I looked in to see worms wiggling around in the carton. "This is your next attempt to trick me! Really! That's so classical!" I don't care if he's king of the cave or not he isn't going to trick me that easily. At least he hasn't raped me yet.


	4. Autumn's defiance

Autumn's defiance

David POV

Who does she think she is! In all my years I have never met anyone like Autumn. She's impossible! I tried to get inside her head to find out what she was thinking but I couldn't. That pissed me off. There is no one who defies me both on the outside and inside." Marko! Come here." I called. He let go of his food and walked over to me. He laened down and I whispered " since she's not falling for my little tricks let's try the wine." He nodded then went to fetch the bottle containing all our blood. "Do you want a drink?" I asked in my nicest tone that I had but she already had me pissed so it was hard to cover the anger in my tone. She looked at me then said " If you think that I'm going to drink any alcohol then you're fucking out of your mind. " Paul and Dwayne went completely silent,waiting for my wrath to come upon the mortal girl.

Marko came back just as I was about to stand up and scream at her. I kept my cool and remained calm. In my head the boys were blowing out questions. ' _David, can we turn her? I kinda like her.'_ Paul said. _' what are we gonna do with her. I think she'd be good pack material. She'd be an awesome sister!'_ Marko agreed with him in his own way.' _She's cocky and headstrong like you. Have you ever thought that she might be your mate? We all saw you get chills when you made eye contact with her.'_ Dwayne added. I had never thought that she might be my mate. I had ignored the chills earlier but now that I think of it I'm starting to have a soft spot for her.' _Boys do you want to change her and get a sister?'_ I asked everyone of them.' _Hell yeah I do!'_ Paul's answer echoed in my head.' _why not? I like her style and attitude. She reminds me highly of you. Plus it'll be nice having a womans touch around the place.'_ Marko replied seconds after Paul. It felt weird when he said that she reminded him of me. I didn't even have to get Dwayne's answer. Autumn's eyes flickered from me to Dwayne then to Paul then to Marko until they stopped on me. Again I tried to get into her head and this time **I did**. She was thinking of Dwayne's attitude and the way he dresses. Then I heard a thought that stopped my heart. ' _Im in love with David. I can't kidd myself anymore. I'm in love with the mysterious, headstrong,stubborn,peroxide blonde mulleted tennage biker.A.k.a the leader of The Lost Boys.'_ That sealed the deal. I was going to turn her no matter what. She can keep refusing but she won't last long.

Marko handed me the bottle and I took a swig from it. As I felt the blood go down my throat I shuddered a bit. I extended out the bottle to Autumn and before she could say a word I told her " Come on Autumn, a small gulp doesn't hurt. Drink be one of us." She eyed the bottle for a second then said " You must think I'm crazy. David I don't want to ruffle your feathers anymore but you're gonna have to wait until I come back three or four more times before I except your offer." I tossed around ideas in my head of what to do with her. The others were silently begging me not to kill her. I finally decided that I'd wait to see what would happen. I was falling for her. I don't know what it was but something was drawing me to her. "Alright if not tonight then perhaps another time. Dwayne could you please take her home?" Dwayne nodded then started for the exit. Autumn came over to me and whispered " I'll be seeing you again. Don't you worry about that. Oh and about tonight I was testing you and you past. Congratulations David, leader of the Lost Boys." Then with that being said she left to go catch up to Dwayne. I smirked knowing that 1: I'd see her again and 2: She loves me too.


	5. Revenge first then a get together

Author note: Thanks for the reviews! I love them! This is gonna be a funny chapter. I will introduce Paige,Nicole, and Laura in later chapters. Anyway here's chapter 5. Enjoy!

* * *

Autumn's POV:After I whispered into David's ear I saw a fire glow on his eyes and that made me want to see him more. I walked out with Dwayne and hopped on behind him on his bike. The whole ride was silent after I gave him the directions to my new house. I had bought it the same day I arrived in Santa Carla. When he screeched to a stop in front of the house I hopped off and started towards the house. "Hey! Autumn!" I turned around to see Dwayne grinning. "How 'bout me and the guys meet you three days from now on the boardwalk." I grinned at the sound of him saying that him and the guys wanted to see me again. "Sure. I'll meet you at the clothing store by Video Max." He nodded then revved up his bike and sped away.

A week later

I went to get the boardwalk every night to see if I could find David and the boys. It was killing me not seeing them. When I'm around them I feel safe and accepted by them. Tonight I was going to go look for them yet again. I got dressed in a black and red skirt with a black and silver shirt along with the necklace that I wore the first night I met them. Finish it off I wore my black ( almost knee high ) biker boots. On my shirt was the one thing that reminded me of the boys: a rose. The boys were beautiful in a way but they still had their thorns. I walked out of my house then got in my car. Then I went to the boardwalk.

I stood by Video Max for a second until something caught my eye. It was platinum blonde hair and I knew who it belonged to. I walked around a bit to see the persons face to make sure it was David and it was. I snuck up behind him and without anyone noticing I tripped him. He fell forwards and jumped straight back up. When he turned around to see who tripped him and saw me his anger subsided. He smirked instead and said " Its good to see you too Autumn." I smirked right back and said " I should say the same thing to you but I'm not going to. " His smirk fell and was replaced by a look of annoyance.

Then I walked over to where Paul and Marko were sitting and went behind them then I gave both the hairs a good pull. They jumped up from the pain and turned around looking for a fight. Then when they saw me the anger on their faces dissappeared. " I can see that you missed us a lot Autumn. "Said Marko. " Sorry to disappoint you Marko but actually I'm mad at you." I replied. He scowled at me. "Chill out girl we weren't gone for like a year! It was only seven days." Paul defended himself and Marko. "Yeah but mister tall,dark,and silent promised that we would meet again and we were supposed to meet four days ago!" I yelled. Speaking and Dwayne I need to teach him a lesson like the others.

Dwayne came right up to me and said " Do what you want with me to get your revenge. All I have to say im sorry." He sounded sincere so I let him off the hook by saying ," Alright you're forgiven but there will be consequences. And make that a promise. " He nodded fiercely at me before stepping off to the side. "You boys are gonna owe me for a long time." I told them.

"Why are you stubborn and headstrong but you seem in a way broken and hurt." Dwayne asked me. I took a deep breath then I turned to them and said " I'll let you know why if you come with me." David stepped up and said something that made my heart soar " Autumn if anyone does anything to you. You come and get one of us. We were away so long because we wanted to give you time. My offer is still up." I wanted to join them but I decided to wait. " Sorry David but there's more I want to do with you guys before I join. With that I went towards the bikes and hopped onto David's again. "Come on I'll tell you my story." I told them. They nodded at me and mounted up then we went to my house.


	6. One on one talk with Autumn

Authors note: The reviews are awesome! Thank you for all of the reviews. I love absolutely love them! This next chapter is going to be a little less better than the other chapters. But anyway ENJOY!

* * *

David POV:Autumn got her revenge. She fucking tripped me, pulled Marko and Paul's hair, and she still has something up her sleeve for Dwayne. Then Dwayne mentioned that she looked broken and hurt. Now she's gonna tell us why. She mounted my bike then she took us to her house. It wasn't a bad lookin house at all .She invited us in then sat down in the living room. We all found spots in the living room then she started to talk. " Okay so when I was 15 my dad and grandma got in a bad car accident and mom and brother thought I was with them. I tried to tell them that I was at my friends house but they wouldn't listen. After four years I got tired of them and ran away here. I met you guys three days after I arrived. " I really felt bad for her.

She lost her dad and grandma, then her mom and brother turn on her. That sucks. Its kinda like what happened to me before I became a vampire. ,"Autumn, I know how you feel. That also happened to me but it was my whole family that turned on me." I told her. " All of us know what you are going through. I was on the verge of starving when David and Dwayne found me. " Paul explained to her." I can't believe that your mom and brother did that to you. " Marko said in total disbelief that anyone could be so cruel to their daughter and sister. He got up and hugged her. She started to cry into his shoulder." Its alright Autumn, we're here they will never hurt you ever again. " I told her in a soothing voice.

She pulled away from Marko and said " I probably look like a idiot right now." We all busted out laughing. " No you don't. You actually have guts, it takes a lot to see through David's tricks and you saw through them like glass." Paul told her. "Its okay to cry sometimes. But if you cry about everything then you're a weakling." Dwayne added. "You know that I wouldn't do that. Im not that weak." She replied to his statement."You're a strong girl. You got guts and you know what? I'm proud that me and my boys know you." I told her. She smiled at me. I could tell that she really wanted to tell me that she liked me.

"Alright I've had enough of me cryin let's go to your place and hang out.." She said . I nodded then stood up and followed her out the went to the bikes and hopped on Dwayne's bike. A smiled crept onto his face. " I thought that David was your designated driver." Paul remarked when he came out of the house. "Yeah,I thought that was my job. Wait,do you think I'm a bad driver." I joked putting on a fake hurt face. "No! Its not you I just wanted a change up. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings David!" She yelled. Then she realized that we were tricking her. "Assholes! Why'd you do that! You made me think I offended big bad David!" She screamed at us. "Ohh..." Went the boys when she called me that. I smirked at her and said "Am I really that bad?" She smirked back and nodded. I chuckled then mounted my bike after everyone else did and kicked it to life. "I can be way worse." I told her then I sped off towards home. _"I think she's in love with you dude. Did you see how as soon as you said that she was safe how she stopped crying? She totally likes you David."_ Paul said through the link. _" You know what boys? I'm in love with her too."_ I told them. _"Awesome!"_ Replied all three of them at the same time.


	7. Paul's temper

Author Note: I'm so sorry that it took so long to update! I was working on my other story and I'm starting a new story. I'm finally done with those for now. So here's chapter 7. I'm looking forwards to some great reviews!

* * *

Autumn's POV: I held onto Dwayne for dear life. He drove like a maniac beside Marko and always made unexpected swerves. But I still couldn't help but laugh at these crazy boys. What all of them said to me really helped. I wasn't expecting them to say what they said.

When we got to Hudson's bluff I quickly hopped off Dwayne's bike and ran over to the steps. "Looks like Autumn really missed us." Paul said once he got off his bike. "Nope, I just missed being in the cave and seeing all the cool stuff. You guys are just bonuses." I replied. Paul frowned at me then shrugged. David chuckled lightly then descended down the stairs with Dwayne and me in toe. Paul was actually right, I had missed them I just wouldn't admit it to them.

"Well what do ya wants do tonight fall?" Paul asked me using the name I despised being called. "What do you want to do twisted sister? "I snickered back. He gave me a warning growl. I growled right back." Alright back down you two before someone gets hurt or anything like that. "David said when he heard us growling." David's right you two ,cut the growling and get along." Marko added in. "Well then tell twisted sister over here to take a joke! And **Do Not** call me fall, I hate being called that!" I yelled. Marko flinched back. I coulld tell he didn't expect me to start yelling. "Marko, I don't mean to yell but some people need to learn." I told him. Paul growled even louder this time and I could've swore I seen his eyes flash to a redish-orange color. Weird.

Paul's POV: Tonight I know Autumn had it rough but **No one** calls me twisted sister and yells at me and Marko. I don't know who Autumn thinks she is but I will not take her shit! " _Paul calm down. She didn't mean it she's frustrated and no in the best mood ever. Just calm down before you vamp out."_ Said David in my head. " _You're scaring her dude and she's up for a fight I can tell just by the look in her eye's."_ Marko told me. I breathed in deep to calm myself down and decided to talk to her. "Autumn, I'm sorry alright? Just lets calm down." I spoke lightly to looked at Marko then me and sighed. "Listen guys, I ain't the type of girl that takes peoples shit. You are no exception alright?" She spoke strongly and sternly. I got her point pretty quickly. "We're the exact same way or at least David and Dwayne." I said chuckling. She smiled and I grinned like a fucking maniac. It made me happy to know that Autumn and I were okay. Dwayne got up and walked past her to get a book. _'thump!'_ was all I heard then Autumn was on top of Dwayne holding him down. She's only 5'3 smaller than Marko even and Dwayne couldn't throw her off. "Atta girl! Get 'em! " Marko yelled. David had the biggest grin on his face. "David! Get your girl off me!" Dwayne shrieked. "Next time you make a arrangment and something happens tell me and don't just disappear!" She yelled. Dwayne's arm was pinned behind his back. When the pain became too much for him he yelled "Alright! Alright! I'll make sure to do that! I got it!" His arm was realised and Autumn stood over him and smirked.

Autumn's POV: After awhile of drinking, smoking, and hanging out I got tired. I yawned and David looked at me. "You tired?" He asked. "Yeah,tonight was rough for me.' I replied. "Why don't you stay here and sleep?" David asked. I nodded a no to him. I had the feeling that he liked me but i was being on the safe side."Alright not tonight either I suppose. Marko, would you please take Autumn home?" David had clear disappointment in his voice. I walked over to him and leant down and whispered "If you visit me every night this week I'll stay her for a night. But no sexual stuff and no foul play." I told him sternly. Then I followed Marko out the entrance and he took me home.


	8. Helping hand

Chapter 8 is up

* * *

David's POV: I made sure that we visited Autumn every night up until the night that she was to come over. That night when I woke up I felt like my heart was going millions of miles an hour. I jumped down from my bar and ran towards the makeshift bathroom we had made for Autumn and made sure that everything was alright for her when she gets here.

Dwayne had made her a bedroom with everything we thought she'd need. Marko had gotten food and drinks. I didn't know what Paul had gotten her but he assured me that she'd love it. When it hit around 10 o'clock Dwayne came over and clapped me on the shoulder "Come on lover boy ,lets go get miss Autumn." He laughed. I nodded and "Let's go boys! Autumn's waiting for us!" . Marko and Paul whooped and laughed then walked out to the bikes. "It almost looks like they wanna see 'er more than you." Dwayne remarked. I smirked at him "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for tonight." I said as I got on my bike.

After a short ride to Autumn's house we soon pulled into the driveway. "David!". I climbed off my bike and rushed into the house just in time to see a guy leaning over a beaten Autumn. "Get off her! " I roared as I grabbed him and flung him away from her. "Dwayne! Marko! Go check Autumn! Paul, you help me deal with this creep!" I ordered. Dwayne and Marko rushed over to Autumn and Paul came to me. "Whatcha gonna do with him boss?" He asked. "Take him outback and drain him then throw 'em in the ocean." I told him calmly. He nodded then drug the guy out of the house.

When I walked back in the house I immediately went to Autumn. I leant down beside her and looked her over. She had two briuses on her cheek, a cut down the side of her face, and her lip was busted. "You look beat." I joked. "Not as brat as I've been before." She said back. "Well you won't have worry about him anymore." Paul announced both that and his arrival. "Let's go to the cave and get you cleaned up." Marko said as he helped Autumn up on her feet. "Sounds brilliant" she replied sarcastically.

"Hey David? Could ya do me a favor , pretty please?'

"Yes, Autumn?"

"Could you go upstairs and go into the room with the red door. Once you're in on the bed is a blue bag with my clothes in it. I packed it for tonight anyway." She said. It shocked me that she still wanted to come with us after tonight.

" You're still gonna stay? I thought you'd probably want to stay home with the beat'in you got tonight. "I asked with a raise of my eyebrow.

"When I make a promise I keep it even if I'm bruised and beaten. Besides, I'm a tough girl so I'll survive. I might even stay for two nights." The last sentence made me do backflips inside. The boys whooped and hollared, letting out their excitement when as I forced a smirk on my lips to conserve my excitement. Autumn must have seen right through it cause the next thing she said made my heart skip a beat " I thought you'd be doing flips by now. Cause you've been begging for me to stay for a week now." I smiled. "Well then milady lets go to the castle." Dwayne joked. "Take me away my knights in shining armor." She laughed.

After getting her things and getting her onto my bike we managed to get Autumn safely to the cave. She dismounted by bike easily then started to make her way down the stairs. Dwayne eyed her then followed her. "Ya know, I'm really starting to like her. She pretty tough and she kept her promise." Paul said as soon as she was out of hearing distance. Marko and I nodded then we followed Dwayne and Autumn. Laughter was heard then when we walked into the cave the sight was hilarious. Dwayne had Autumn slung over his shoulder while Autumn was cussing up a storm and beating on his back. "Alright Dwayne, put Autumn down before she blows a gasket." I told him while trying not to smile.

"Next time you do that I'm gonna whoop you're ass." Autumn hissed at Dwayne when he put her down. He rolled his eyes then scoffed "I could take you on any day girly so don't get your hopes up." Now it was her turn to roll her eyes "Yeah right , explain last time." He just smiled then said "I'm going to bed so g'night guys." Then he left. "Let's all go to bed." I suggested. Everyone nodded then we all headed to bed.

* * *

Alright I was kinda in a hurry to finish this chapter but I hope you liked it! I will update soon!


	9. Realization, happiness, then guilt

I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. I was too busy with my other story. Anyway I promise that I will update this story maybe 3 more times. I don't know if that will be all in the week or not but it will be this month! But for now here's chapter 9. I'm going to make all chapters after this way longer from now on. But anyway enjoy chapter 9!

* * *

Autumn's POV:I was walking inside the cave. There was no sign of the boys what so ever. "Marko! Paul! Dwayne! David!" I hollered. Not a sound was made and no response was given. I was getting nervous. Then all of a sudden all of the boys appeared around me. David in front of me, Paul to my left, Marko to my right, and Dwayne behind me. "Guys what's going on? " I asked, my nervousness increasing. "Have you ever wanted something forever Autumn?" David replied. "Something that you had to have." I nodded. "Well there's something that I want forever right now and it's you. But what I am might effect you." Right then and there I was totally confused "What do you mean David?" Then just like in the movies the person in front of me wasn't David anymore , it was a monster. Red glowing eyes,higher cheekbones, and fangs. Actual fangs. I looked around me to see that all of them Marko, Paul, and Dwayne looked like David. I screamed when I turned around because David or whatever it was, was standing right in front of me. He was so close I could almost feel his breath. "Don't be afraid,Autumn. I'd never hurt you. I love you. Join us." I looked into his eyes and before I could reply, I woke up.

* * *

I sat up, amazed at the dream I had a minute ago. I looked at my wristwatch to see it was 5pm. There was no sign of the boys. My dream replaying over and over in my head. ' _Could the boys really be vampires?' It all fits together, the way they only come out at night, and right now they should be up. Plus I could have swore I saw Paul's eyes flash the same color as the color their eyes were in my dream'._ I thought to myself. I mean it sounds crazy that vampires might exist but anything can happen. I got up from where I was on the bed in the cave and decided to look around for awhile. I was over looking by the huge poster that the boys had on the cave wall and found a opening by it. I was big enough to fit people through so I decided to go inside. I crawled and after a bit I came into another small cave. It was pretty cold back in there. I looked at around until my eyes caught something black hanging above me. I followed it until I saw something that made my blood run cold.

Hanging above me upside down was the boys. They were sleeping upside down. I suppressed a scream from coming out of my mouth. Then I remembered what David had said in my dream " _Dont be afraid, Autumn. I'd never hurt you. I love you."_ For some unknown reason I was comforted by those words even if they were just in a dream. David really loved me I could feel it inside my soul. My grandma had alway told me that out there was a person who was a soulmate to someone else. I never believed her but now I know what she meant. My grandma had been a gypsy. It had run for decades in the family to be a gypsy. My mom put a stop to that. But anyway I watched the boys sleep. All of them looked peaceful when they slept. I quietly laughed when I looked at Marko's face. He looked so cute that it was hard to imagine that he was part of a biker gang let alone any gang at all.

After a while of watching them I realized that soon they would wake up. Then a idea for a trick entered my head. I would play David's game and pretend that I don't know that they're vampires until the last moment when they decide to tell me. The look on their faces would be precious. I'd shock the hell out of them. I crawled back out of the boys sleeping chamber and to the main cave. I laid on the bed and thought about what it's like to be a vampire. I know that it sounds wrong but I wanted to be one of them. Then another realization hit me. The bottle that David tried to give me might have been blood like in comics. ' _He_ _wants us to be together forever. "_ I thought to myself. Just that thought made my heartbeat speed up a bit and me to shudder.

Then I heard whooping and hollering. I watched as one by one the boys ran into the room. When David came into the room he immediately came over to me "so how was you first night here at the hotel?" I looked up at him and saw a curious gleam on his eyes. "It was as if I was at home here." I shrugged. A smirk spread across his lips and the rest of the boys smiled. "So what do you boys have in mind of doing tonight?" I asked changing the subject. "First girly I have a surprise for you." Paul answered. He got up and made his way towards the exit then turned around and bekoned for all of us to follow. We all got up and followed him out of the cave, up the stairs, and to a small shack not far away from the stairs.

"You ready?"He asked.

"I guess, but this better be good."

Don't worry it's gonna blow you away and you'll want to bow down and kiss my feet."He asurred me.

"I highly doubt the kissing my feet part but just open it up!" I yelled. My patience getting thinner.

"Alright chika, this is all for you." And with that he swung the door open to reveal a sleek black Triumph motorcycle. "Oh my god! Paul! You didn't seriously get me this!" I looked at him in disbelief. He had on his usual goofy grin "Yep, I seriously did get you this. I even fixed it up myself." I ran over and hugged him. "You're freaking awesome!" He laughed "No problem!" I let go of him and turned to face the others "You're all amazing in your own way. Not just one of you. Just so you know." Marko and Dwayne smirked. I looked over to David and seen anger in his eyes. He also looked a bit, jealous? I looked at him. He must have sensed me looking at him because he lifted his eyes up so they met mine. I felt all of his emotions pour into me. He was upset because he wasn't making me as happy as the others.

I felt guilty. I walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his waist. He looked down me. I smiled at him ,trying to lighten his mood. He kept his eyes on me, looking like he was trying to figure out why I was acting like this. After a couple seconds between us he broke eye contact then pulled away muttering a "let's go to the boardwalk." as he walked away. I felt as if a freight train had hit me. Marko followed David with his eyes then walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder "He'll get over it." Then quietly he added "I know that you like him. Just to make you feel better he likes you too." Dwayne and Paul passed by me with apologetic glances. After they passed I rolled out my motorcycle then kick started it and followed the boys to the boardwalk.


	10. Confessing and bonding

I hope you like this. In here we might be going to see a way more softer side of David.I'm not giving anymore away! But anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 10!

* * *

David POV: I felt like I wasn't doing a good job making Autumn happy. I was also a little jealous of Paul. Yes, I admit it I was jealous. But something was up with Autumn. She knew something that I didn't. It was strange the way she acted when we came into the cave. I'm starting to think that I should tell her about us soon and maybe I might have to work on not getting jealous when she shows a bit of love to the others. But I have to admit she does look hot on her bike.

On the ride to the boardwalk Autumn almost hit a tree but thank God that Marko was watching her from behind her on his bike. Also Autumn wouldn't have to hear Paul whine about her bike getting damaged either. When we parked the bikes Autumn immediately hopped off and headed down towards the beach. I watched as she stood for a minute before sitting down in the sand. She seemed depressed and really irritated by something. Like the first time we met I again tried to hear what she was thinking about but I couldn't again. Dwayne walked over and put a hand on my shoulder "I'll go talk to her. I know that she's frustrated about something." I nodded to him and watched as he made his way over to her to talk. I let him go because 1: I wanted her to get to know the other boys well and 2: After all they might end up being her brothers one day. I just hope that Dwayne can find out what's wrong with her.

* * *

Dwayne's POV: I walked up to Autumn and silently stood behind her. I watched her body motion closely. She didn't seem tense so I knew that she knew I was behind her. "I don't wanna talk David. I'm not in a good mood." I could hear the frustration in her voice as clear as day. "I can tell." She whipped around at hearing a different voice than the one she was expecting to hear. "What are you doing here?" She asked as if I was irregular for me to talk to her. Which it was not. "I can tell something's wrong Autumn and I don't want you to have any weight on your shoulders. All I want to know is what's wrong." She stared at me for a few seconds then turned back to look at the water. "I didn't think you could say that many words at a time." I chuckled "Yes I can actually say that much. I just choose to be quiet most of the time and stay out of situations." She laughed for a moment then took a breath "If I tell you what's wrong you must promise to not tell David or be angry." I nodded then sat down beside her. I'm my mind I was hoping that she didn't know what we were but if she did she was doing a great job at showing any fear or any other emotions such as that at all.

"I know what you are. You're vampires." She finally spoke. "I found out today. I found you guys sleeping. Before that I had had a dream about you guys ,too." She looked back to me as if expecting me to kill her or get angry. "Are you okay being in the presence of us?" I asked. "Oh yeah I'm totally cool with that as long as none of you guys try anything funny with me. Also do you think if I wasn't okay with you guys I'd let you sit so close to me right now or have hugged Paul when he showed me my bike?" I guess she had a point about that. "You're taking this way better than I thought you would." I admitted to her. "It runs in my family to adjust to difficult situations and besides there's something else that I don't care if you tell David or not when I tell you. That's that I love David." I turned to look at her. I was shocked that she openly admitted to being in love with a vampire. After sitting there for another couple seconds Autumn got up and headed towards the others before I followed her.

David POV: I watched as Autumn and Dwayne walked back and joined us by the bikes. I tried asking Dwayne what was wrong with Autumn but the only responses I was getting was "She loves you" and " I promised her." Which greatly confused me. I knew she liked me but how could that bother her and what does he mean he promised her? I looked over at Autumn as she stood by me staring at the ocean. I hopped on my bike "Come on Autumn." She turned towards me then looked over to Dwayne who nodded trying to encourage her. She looked back to me then got on behind me and wrapped her arms around me. I took off back to the cave. I was going to get some answers.

After we got to the cave I sat down in my wheelchair and nodded for Autumn to sit on the couch in front of me. She gave me a look that said 'what's going on and what do you want'. "What do you want, David?" So she does talk. "I wanna know what's wrong. You seem distant tonight." I answered truthfully. "I just have a few things on my mind." She said, avoiding making eye contact with me." Nothing's wrong, David. I assure you. I'm fine, the others are fine, and you are sure as hell fine." I frowned " Autumn, come here." I held out my hand. She glanced at it before she took it. I pulled her onto my lap and started to stroke her arm. She tensed up for a moment then I felt her relax.

She gigled a bit when I brushed my hand over her side. Then a idea hit me. I started tickling her. She squirmed in my lap "David stop, I'm extremely ticklish there." I chuckled. Soon after that she hopped off my lap and tried to go over to the bed. I got up and ran after her. She screamed and laughed when I finally caught her. "Oh no, you're not getting away ,miss Autumn." She looked up at me from where I had her pinned on the bed " Okay, you win." Then she leaned up and planted a kiss to my cheek. I pulled away from her and stared at her.

"I guess I do win ,don't I ?" She smiled then nodded. I got up off of her when I heard the hoots and hollars of the others. "Well, it looks like the 3 caballeros have arrived." Autumn laughed. "Hey! We're **not** caballeros, we're **Lost boys."** Paul shouted from the entrance of the cave. " Yeah! Autumn!" Agreed Marko with a nod of his head. She turned red probably because she didn't think he'd heard her. "Busted!" She said to herself angrily. I smirked. "So, you in a better mood than before or are you still in whatever mood you were in?" Marko asked. "She smiled at him " I'm fine big bro, no need to worry about me." His mouth dropped open along with Paul's too. "Hat did you just call me?" She snorted " I called you big bro. You're a much better brother than the one I had before. All three of you are big brothers to me. Excluding David, I still haven't decided on what he is, yet." Paul and Marko tackled her into a hug " We love ya too, little sister. " They released her and Marko pulled her towards the room where all of his prices of art and art supplies were. "Marko, where are we going?" He laughed "You'll see." He swung the door open to reveal all of his art. "Holy crap! You must have been doing this for years, markie boy."

"Yep, and your welcome to use any of my supplies whenever you want. You're the only other person that'll get to use these " She hugged him. This time I didn't get as jealous as last time, but the jealousy was still there a bit. If Autumn was getting closer to each of us this fast then when we tell her about what we are she might not have a problem with that at all. If I, no wait **we** can get her to join us then life is going to be amazing. Undead life, that is.


	11. The truth speaks out (or screams)

Authors note:Hey guys! I don't know if this chapter is gonna be as funny as I want it to, but I hope it will! This chapters also gonna have multiple POVs so try to follow along. One last announcement, this chapter will be the longest one I've written. Yes, i do know that they've been getting longer throughout the last two or three chapters. All of the chapters from now on will be at least as long as this chapter. Until next time I'm your fanfiction writer Lostgirl1. PS I'm trying to write up the next few chapters so I can update sooner and I do not own the Lost Boys ,Warner Bros does.

* * *

Autumns POV: Sunlight blinded me as I opened my eyes. When my eyes focused I seen that I was lying on the same bed I had slept on the day before. ' _What the hell? How did I get on the bed? The last thing I remember was Paul , Marko, and I drinking then Paul pulled me up to dance.'_ I thought to myself. It was so confusing. Then I felt something heavy, soft, and long laying on me. It was David's trenchcoat. "What the hell?" I muttered. I noticed a note on pillow and picked it up.

* * *

Autumn,

Last night was insane. You had too many drinks last night and passed out. So I carried you to the bed. I gave you my coat instead of lifting you up and putting you under the covers. The boys and I will be asleep so please don't hollar for us. Like I said we had a long night. Please don't leave. Marko suggested that you do some art. He's dying to see some of your work. See you when I get up,

xDavid

* * *

' _See you when I get up'_ those words echoed in my head. Every minute I'm finding a new excuse to love David even more. Marko and Paul were so sweet last night for getting me a bike and letting me use the art supplies. Damn them, now I wonder if Dwayne has something up his sleeve.I thought for a million and one things I could draw for Marko then it hit me. I'd do a storm. I was always into storms and when I was little I would always draw a storm for my grandma. That's it. I went over to Marko's art supplies and got out all of the pastels, pencils, and paper that I'd need ,then I got to work.

I was just getting done with the details of the lightning when I heard the boys start to wake. I glanced out of the cave to find that the sun was setting. The reddish-orange rays casted down onto the water turning the bright blue water a dark blue color. "Beautiful isn't it?" I turned around to come face to face with David."Y-yeah, it's my favorite time of day." My face heated up and I knew my cheeks were turning a bright crimson. He smirked knowing he got me flustered then turned to go sit in his beloved wheelchair. "Why don't you go take a shower? You look like you need one." Really? "Thanks alot, David. I just needed someone to tell me I'm dirty." I replied with a roll of my eyes. "Don't roll those brown eyes at me. Just go take a shower." I huffed then trudged down one of the tunnels to where I thought David had said the bathroom was.

David POV: As Autumn trudged down the tunnel to our small bathroom I laughed. Paul and Marko came into the cave "Oh man, is she gonna be so mad when she gets out of the shower!" Paul looked hyper. "Hey man, what exactly did you do?" Marko asked. Paul smiled one of his crooked smiles "I switched her conditioner with dye." Marko high-fived him "Smart dude, smart." Dwayne finally joined us after a minute or two "What's all the laughing about?" I smirked "Lets just say that Autumn's gonna get a little surprise."

Dwayne POV: ' _Oh, god. What did they do now?'_ I thought after David had given me a brief idea of what they were laughing about. Autumn's either going to be pissed or completely suprised and I don't think I'd like to see the first option. The thought of seeing Paul on the ground pinned did humor me though. I could have thrown Autumn off any minute when she'd had me pinned ,but she would've probably just tried it again. I grabbed the book I had been reading last night and started where I left off. Marko and Paul started to mindlessly bicker. Sometimes I wonder how we can stand each other. Paul can drive you insane with his ways and Marko sometimes never makes sense. David loves to manipulate people and confuse them and as for me, I almost never talk alot and that alone can get annoying. Autumn is gonna be a great addition to the family. Totally.

Marko POV:"Ugh! Paul you never stop!" He can never stop getting into trouble with me, Autumn, or even Dwayne. I bet when Autumn finds out what happened to her hair she might send Paul six feet under. "Hey Paul!" He looked at me "What Marko?" What's he gonna tell me. "What color dye did you switch Autumn's conditioner with?" He grinned like he just won a million bucks "I'm gonna tell you this, you'll see. Although, I personally think that she's gonna look pretty good with the color I have specially chose for her." Dwayne looked up at our conversation "Jesus Paul, I didn't think you could use words as big as that." Paul snorted "I can. It's just that I'm usually too drunk." I cut him off "or occupied to use words like that. We know Paul, we know."

"Hey! Check this out!"

"What?"

Paul ran off the edge of the fountain and jumped.

"Pau..."

He landed on his rear end "oww! Dang it!"

"Oh, Paul." I let out a exasperated sigh. He looked up at me with a innocent expression. The very same one he was probably gonna give Autumn. "What?" Dwayne chuckled and shook his head from where he was on our dilapidated couch.

"If I could count how many times you have shook your head at us the number would be too big even for me to remember, Dwayne. I know we're nuts but Paul and I are the youngest out of us four." David found Dwayne about ten years after he himself was turned , then six years later Paul came along.

"Remember, I was found on the street causing the most trouble that you guys had ever seen a mortal cause." David laughed then nodded "Yeah, you were pretty stupid to try and mess with the Surf Nazis and cops. If we hadn't found you then you'd probably be dead or locked up." Paul whined

"Man, she's taking longer then **me** in there and you guys know I take a while in the shower. That means she's been in there for I dunno, like thirty minutes. I'm starting to think that she's drowned in the shower."

 **"YOU BOYS ARE SO DEAD! I'M GONNA KILL YA ALL!"** Autumn's strong voice rang all throughout the cave. There's what we were waiting for. " MY HAIR IS ABSOLUTELY RUINED! ALL BY YOU FOUR IDIOTS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!"

"You already said that!" Paul hollared back trying very hard not to laugh. In fact, so was Dwayne and I. David even stifled a smile. " I DON'T CARE! IM STILL GOING TO F'IN KILL YOU ALL! EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE VAMPIRES, I DON'T CARE!" We stopped laughing and froze. She knew. This is gonna be a mess. I looked over at Paul and David. Paul's mouth and eyes were wide and David looked in between suprised and angry. Dwayne didn't even look affected by the news.

"Could you repeat that again, Autumn!" Paul hollared. He appeared to be shocked. "WHY SHOULD I? UHG! ALRIGHT, I'LL REPEAT IT! IM GONNA KILL YOU ALL VAMPIRES OR NOT! GOT IT!" Her voice seemed to die down and it seemed that she had just realized what she just said. Yikes.

Paul POV: I can't believe it. There's no way she knows about us. We all looked at David " David , what the hell are we going to do now? She knows." He held his head in his hands " I don't know , Paul. This changes everything." Dwayne chose to speak up "It changes nothing. She loves you and you love her, she's still hanging out with us ,She thinks of us three as brothers, and she's not afraid. This changes nothing." I stared at him. Dwayne had never said anything as sincere as that. He was right. It changed nothing. Autumn is still part of us and that's all that matters.

Autumn chose then to make her appearance. "Am I gonna be killed?" She looked at us with fear and hope in her eyes then looked down at the ground. Marko went over to her and put her hand in his. "Never little sister. We don't hurt or kill family." She looked back up with a smile then hugged him. "Jesus, Paul you were right she does look good with that color in her hair." Dwayne pointed out. She smiled " I guess you're right. " I replied. Marko circled her " Really Paul? You had to go with red." This time it was my turn to smile "Yup, I didn't want to do anything too crazy incase she tried to kill me and all the other natural colors didn't go with her. So, I got her red." David still hadn't spoken a word. Suddenly he got up and stormed off.

Autumn's eyes followed his ,but she didn't stop him. Instead she looked to me " Paul come here."

Autumn's POV: I'll deal with David after I deal with " Paul come here." He stopped in his tracks. "Y-yeah?" He sounded scared as hell. I motioned him over with my finger. He slowly got up and made his way over to me. When he got close enough I grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes. "The only reason I'm not mad at you is because I actually think this color looks nice. I might have overreacted at bit ,but I like it. Thanks Paul." I let go of his hand and he had a look of pure shock on his face. Marko bursted out laughing and Dwayne gave a smile. Paul's face turned a bit red then he gave me a small slap on the shoulder. "You're welcome A." I grinned at the nickname. These boys definitely are awesome. I'm pretty sure now that I'm destined to be a vampire along side then. Brothers and sister together forever. But first I need to deal with one person right now.

David.

* * *

What did you think? Was it at least a bit funny? Please review and let me know! I love feedback! Big thanks to all of you that have favorited, followed, and reviewed. I couldn't have done it without you! Love lostboysgirl 1. ;-)


	12. Girl Gone Red

Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter. In this the happy couple a.k.a Autumn and David aren't going to be so happy. Tears will be shed! I'm sorry if David seens to fluffy or soft! That's just whst i came up with, later i'll edit my chapter and maybe rewrite a few. I still hope that you all enjoy my story and will keep giving feedback and keep reading it! Reminder I don't own the Lost boys but I totally wish I did! Sincerely yours truly, lostboysgirl 1. Thanx

* * *

David POV:If one of us get out of control then we could easily kill her. Especially Paul with his temper and Marko still being a young in vampire. Dwayne has more control thank god. But then it's **me** I'm unsure of. I'm not sure if I can control my own temper. Autumn's stubborn and sometimes that won't mix well with my patience and temper.

I heard the soft footsteps and smelt the cherry blossom scent of the said girl behind me and waited for her to say what she had to say. When she didn't I spoke up "Don't even ask what's my problem." She remained silent. "I wasn't gonna ask that." I turned to look at her" So why are you out her talking to me then?" She looked to the ground then to me "You're horrible at hiding jealousy. Storming off ain't gonna help ya either. I used to storm off when I didn't want to face something and all it got me in the end was pure hell." I got out a cigarette and lit it "So that's what **I** do." She gave a snort "Yeah and you do it well. But I also can guess that your also not used to loving someone. After all neither am I." Hold on "You're right about all that, but did you ever think that you could get hurt around us, even **me.** "

She nodded again determination clear in her eyes "David, the only thing that's keeping me to you is the fact that you guys have showed me something that my family never gave me. Appreciation, joy, and love. My family never gave me these things. I'll be damned before I let you boys try to get rid of me.I'll walk through hell for you four." At that very moment that new song "Stand By You" by Rachel Platten (at least I tnink that's her name after all I'm a vampire thats more used to 80's music)came on. She looked to me then walked into the cave. As usual I followed her and as soon as I sat down I heard a beautiful sound that I thought I'd never hear. Her voice was smooth yet raspy and low. She knew the lyrics perfectly and didn't miss a beat. She swayed around to the music while singing and eventually pulled Marko up to dance. Which I'm not sure if he was happy about or not. Marko had always had two left feet. But when they started to twirl each other around it got funny. Marko started to trip and Autumn swayed a bit. After all Marko was 3 or 4 inches taller than her.

I watched as they tumbled downwards to the ground after the sixth or seventh try. "You're not too shabby at dancing Markie boy!" He laughed "That m'lady is from many years of practice that never payed off!" She threw her head back laughing very hard. After Autumn finally calmed herself she went to get up "Ow!" I jumped off my chair but before I could get to her Marko was at her aid.

She must have cut herself on whatever she got caught on cause she started to bleed alot. Not heavily but it was all over her leg. Marko took one look at the wound and flew back into the wall at his own will smashing a bit of rock while he was at it. The thirst was taking over. He laid on the ground groaning and clutching his stomach. I knew that if I didn't get Autumn out of here soon then I'd have to fight Marko to protect her. Soon Marko looked up and his eyes changed to the blood red that was hidden beneath his normal blue/green. But yet he was still fighting his instincts. This was exactly what I was afraid of. I was right , this was going to happen eventually.

Sadly the thirst was too much for him for his fangs elongated and he jumped to his feet. Autumn had took it upon her to get to her feet and tried to get to the entrance, but it was too late. Marko flew towards her before I had the chance to react. He pinned her body down and snarled. All control he had over himself was completely gone.

Autumn's POV: I am going to die. Plain as that and Marko won't even know what he is doing! What a way to die. Just a wonderful death I'm gonna have. I looked up at Marko's vampiric face and prayed that somehow I wouldn't F'IN die tonight. All of a sudden brown eyes met red ones and his softened. He pulled his face away and hurt flashed across it. " _I'm sorry"_ he whispered. I took his vampiric face into my hands and made him look at me " Even if it's in your nature you know to not hurt family. You said it yourself. You'd never hurt me." My words were meant to take away the guilt and I think they did.

Marko's face changed back to his human face and he smiled his Cheshire cat smile. I gave him a grin back. All of a sudden Marko was pulled back by a pissed off David. "You better not touch her ever again! I swear I see you touch her I'll kill you myself!" David was probably three seconds from vamping out. "David! Didn't you hear me! It's in his nature! If you were as young as him you would have most likely done the same damn thing. It's not his fault! Take an easy! I'm OK, he's OK, you're OK, everything's fine. Everything's OK!" His enranged look turned to me as he threw Marko to the ground. "As for you! Didn't I tell you that this would happen! You need to leave and stay away! It's for your own good!" Hell no! Not happening. No comprende! Huh uh!

"NOPE"

"What did you just say?!" His eyes flashed goldish red.

"I said No. Are you deaf old man? It not happening."

"Yes, it is. I don't want any of us to be around at all. Day, night, 12 a.m, 12 p.m, it doesn't matter. Now go."

"You know what I will go! But, I don't want to see you! Marko, Paul, and Dwayne can see me but I never want to see you! If you want to see me don't cry because you don't want to take risks and try to make this work. Just because I'm a human doesn't mean I'm weak and defenseless. You seen it for yourself minutes ago! Goodbye David."

"Marko, can you take me home?" I turned to my curly haired friend that was actually more like a brother to me. He looked up and nodded. Together we walked out of the cave(me in tears) past Paul and Dwayne coming in. They looked confused but still continued back into the cave while Marko and I made our way to his bike. I decided to leave mine here since Paul had told me last night he wanted to take a look at something on it. Marko straddled his bike then helped me on and we made our way to my house. My leg still hurt but not as much as my heart.

David POV: I sat down in my wheelchair with a sigh. Pulling out a cigarette I tried to relax. Paul and Dwayne entered the cave with blank expressions. "What happened? Why's Autumn leaving? She looked pretty angry. What did you do?" Dwayne fired. To be honest I am too shocked to even tell him. I had no idea Autumn could be as fiesty and ferocious as that. I thought I was bad. She looked like she was about to slap me. No wonder I had an attraction to her attitude. Just like me. "Marko attacked her because she cut her leg. Somehow she stopped him without hurting, killing, or doing anything to him. I got aangry and told her to get away form us then she got angry and stormed out. Marko's taking her home. Also I'm not allowed to see her. You three are, but I'm not."

"Does that say everything?" I finished.

"Yeah that tells us everything. No need for another explanation. But now what are we gonna do now, David? She is absolutely angry with you." Paul answered while taking a puff of his joint.

"Why don't we see if she calms down after a bit. She did calm down the last time she was mad with one or all of us. It could happen again. Just be patient David." Dwayne added in. I nodded. That actually made sense. "If she doesn't come to her senses within a week then we'll pay her a visit." We all smiled when I said visit. I'll show Autumn whose the top vampire in Santa Carla once and for all. She better shape up quick. Real quick.

Autumn POV: When Marko and I stopped in front of my house we both went into the house and just sat. We sat in my living room for what seemed like forever. I on the recliner and him on tjhe I broke the eternal silence "Do you want to stay here?" His head turned to me and he stared "What?" I looked into his eyes "Do you want to stay her just in case David decides to hurt you for almost hurting me?" He nodded. "Yeah, if it's alright with you. I just have to go feed before I do anything. I haven't fed in about three days." I nodded "Of course. Just please be careful bro. Do you want me to make something else to eat while you're gone?" He stood up and stretched then shrugged on his jacket " Go for it"

"What do you want to eat?" He thought for a second " Do you know how to make scampi? I haven't had that stuff in a verry long time." Again I nodded " It'll be ready for you by the time you get in the door." He smiled " Thanks little sis. You're awesome. " I huffed "I'm not that little." He laughed "Compared to my age you aren't even half."

"How old are you?" I asked. "My appearing age is seventeen but actually I'm supposed to be fifty-two." I laughed "Alright grampa get movin'. You're wasting nightime. Move it." He went out the door as fast as I said it. I turned to the kitchen "Stupid vampire speed."

I went to work finding the shrimp, noodles, sauce, and other ingredients to make the scampi. Then I found the pan I was to use for mixing all them together. After about twenty minutes I had a pan full of my grandma's recipe-used shrimp scampi. Just as I put down the pan on the counter I heard a motorcycle pull up. "Right on time." I said to myself. I opened the door to see a more alive looking blood covered Marko. "Before you eat you need to go get something else to wear. You're not walking through my house with blood all over you. Upstairs and to the right is my room. In the closet are tons of oversized shirts I keep for dirty work. Pick one out then come down to eat in the living room."

He laughed "Alright boss" with that he ran up the stairs and into my room. Meanwhile I went into the kitchen and put our food into bowls and walked into the living room with mine. A couple minutes later Marko joined me. I switched on the TV and we started watching my recording of a documentary about AC/DC. I'd probably watched it about a million times. Then I noticed that Marko was wearing a ridiculous purple colored t shirt. "Marko! Go upstairs and get another shirt on!" He stopped eating "Why?" I snorted "Because you look completely ridiculous in that color."

"No, l do not"

"Yes, you do"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Just go!"

"Fine!" He stomped back up the stairs taking his bowl of scampi along with him. I think I got him hooked on it. That's Nana's charm recipe working there. After another few minutes he came down in a much better looking white T-shirt. "Better?" He asked plopping down on the couch. "Much better" I replied. After sitting and watching the movie then talking for what seemed like forever the sun was about to come up. Marko and I had to find him a safe place to sleep or I'd have ashes when I wake up. The darkest places in the house where the Attic, basement, and a closet. I absolutely refused to have Marko sleep in the Attic or in a closet so he was gonna sleep in the basement. There was a couch left down there from the house's previous owner so it worked perfectly. "Good morning, Marko" I whispered as I walked up the stairs to get to my room "Good night, Autumn"

I walked up the second set of stairs up to my room. After I put on a pair of cut-off jean shorts and a red tanktop I went to work cleaning the house while Marko slept soundly in the basement. I had AC/DC blaring the whole time and he never woke up. After I had gotten done with the kitchen, living room, and some other rooms I flopped on my bed ,and fell asleep with a certain platinum blonde Lost Boy on my mind.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Thanks for all the support and your patience! I know it's been forever since I updated. I will update this when I can. I am absolutely still interested in continuing this. I will not leave this unfinished! I have a couple ideas, but suggestions are completely welcome. Thanks for reading and stay tuned Lostboysgirl1.


	13. Looking for nothin but relaxation

Authors Note

Hey guys! I know it's been months since I updated but here's a new chapter! I hope you love this one! I'm going to introduce some new girl characters. The names are Paige, Laura, and Rose. I hope you like them as well as this! Thanx alot! And don't worry I'll try to update and Im still interested in this story! Love y'all! See ya soon!

The Last in line

Autumn's POV

I walked along the edge of Hudson's bluff. The warm sea air tossed my hair around as the sun slowly set. Finally, it was dark. I could see, but to a limited amount as I walked. Then I heard a familiar dark chuckle from behind me, a sound that was music to my ears. A sound that could bring joy...or fear. I turned to see the most handsome man I had ever seen. Dressed in his usual dark attire David stood there, a cigarette lit in his mouth. Neither of us said a word as we stared at each other. I knew I loved David even after the first time I met him. There was a strange feeling I got the first time I grabbed his hand. Electricity, energy, love. These were what has caused me to trust a pack of vampires. Last night I know what we fought over was stupid, but I didn't want him to think that I couldn't handle their vampiric ways. Things happen as my dad used to say. Finally after what seemed like hours he started moving towards me. My breath hitched as the platinum blonde almost glided closer and closer in smooth strides. Finally he stood right in front of me. He flicked away his cigarette and stood there, looking at me. His eyes told me so much, ,but to others they told nothing. My heart raced. Slowly he leaned in and whispered in a rough, soft voice "You're beautiful and I could never harm such a thing as beautiful. Autumn, you are mine and I will protect you with my life. All mine" Slowly he lowered his head to my neck. I felt his fangs slide across my skin then...nothing.

My eyes bolted open. I shook my head in disbelief as the dream again played over in my mind. Can David send me dreams or is it just me creating them. Then I remembered, Marko was downstairs. I rushed down the stairs to the basement to see a sleeping Marko still on my couch. He looked so cute asleep. I quietly chuckled. Then made my ways back upstairs. When I got to the top of the stairs I noticed something in the door, a letter. It was a little after dark so I don't know any mail companies that deliver after dark. Slowly I pulled the letter from in between the door and it's frame. The paper felt soft in my hands and could tell that this was a real letter. I opened the letter to see a piece of notebook paper inside. It read

 **Autumn** _,_

 _We know Marko is with you. David is not happy at all with your rebellion. He's planning too many things to get your attention. He's what I would call love hungry and he's confused. If you and Marko meet me by the ferris wheel I promise that I'll help you out. David and Paul will not be with me. Please trust me. This is for you own sake and David's as well. I can imagine that it's hard being mated to him and to act just like him. Sometimes I rebel against him too. It's a hard task. But not impossible._

 _Sincerely , Dwayne_

I stared at the note in my hands. Wondering whether or not to go get Marko immediately. Turns out I didn't have to, my curly haired friend appeared at the top of the stairs within seconds. "What's wrong?" Came out of his mouth faster than I could tell him anything. I handed him the letter and he took it, studying it carefully. After a minute of consideration he concluded " Dwayne wants to help. It's clear as day on the paper. He has actually rebelled against David before, after he was turned. He's not lying and he is willing to help. We'll met him at 10." I let out a breath of relief. All I actually wanted to do as talk with David, not fight. I hate fighting, but if I must I will without hesitation. After moments I spoke for the first time tonight "Want some more scampi? There's some left in the fridge." Quickly a smile lit up on his face and he dashed like a child to the kitchen. The fridge was opened and after three minutes Marko brought out a bowl of hot scampi.

I shook my head at Marko's actions" Did you leave any for me?" He stopped for a second them replied "Nope" I hit him in the shoulder and scoffed. "Whatever...do you always eat that much?" He smiled that crazy grin of his and just shook his head. "I thought so". Marko finished his bowl by then and turned to me. "You should get ready it's almost 8:30 by now, chica." Sure enough when I turned and looked at the clock, it was 8:28. I ran upstairs to my room and changed into a pair of black jeans, an Aerosmith T-shirt, along with my gloves. When I came down I heard a wolf whistle. "Shut up Marko,you know that makes me uncomfortable." He laughed "You look great Autumn, that's all I was getting at." Then I noticed his jacket was missing.

"Marko, where's your jacket at?" I asked in a slightly high tone. Nervousness was getting to me for some reason tonight.

Marko went down silently into the basement then came back up "magically" wearing his jacket."Right here." He said after it was on fully. I shook my head at him then walked out the door with him in toe. Together we got on his bike and sped off to the boardwalk. I watched as the trees and houses went by in flashes and blurs. I heard Marko's very slow heartbeat and the low rumble of the bike beneath us. All the sights and sounds around me I could hear. I don't know why, but it was calming. Honestly I didn't know why I was nervous, scared, or even worrying about this whole problem. Im 19, living alone, hanging out with vampires, mated to a vampire, and already in a stupid fight with David. Ridiculous? I think so. But still, David seemed angry and I guess an angry vampire isn't good at all. By the time I came back to the real world we were parked and Marko was staring at me. "What?!" He smiled and took my hands in his "Nothing, just quit worrying and be the most badass girl I know." I looked into his green-blue eyes and saw genuine love and support. I smiled my own grin then replaced it with a smirk that would match David's to a T.

"There's the Autumn I know and love. Now, come on! This really isn't a big deal. This could all be settled easily. Let's just do this and get it over with." I smiled at Marko one last time before we both dismounted his bike and I looked around. The lights, sounds, and life of the boardwalk all filled my senses. I loved it.

Sure enough, when we walk to the ferris wheel there stood Dwayne. The native american leaned up against a single pole with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Dwayne!" my voice echoed over to his ears. It wasn't until he looked straight at me that I knew he was aware we had come. After walking a bit more I soon found myself right in front of Dwayne. He towered over me, making me feel small and meek. "You need to calm yourself Autumn. And you need to show David you are as strong as him." I found myself glaring up at him "How do you suppose I do that? Go up and punch him in the face? Maybe high kick him? Im clueless on what to do Dwayne! And stressed out!" Dwayne stood and thought for a moment, as Marko and I stood there looking stupid as hell. "Just calm down. Why don't you go look around for a bit while Marko and I talk. Just relax."

Two minutes later I found myself walking around the shops with at least 100 dollars in my pocket. Whatever Dwayne wanted to talk about...it must have been serious. Maybe I might have been dramatising everything and making a big deal out of everything. If I would just apologize this could all be over. But it still isn't my fault that David doesn't think I can't take care of myself. I know I can. But I am sorta touched by him caring about me.

Whack! I hit something... or someone. As soon as I opened my eyes and cleared my thoughts I looked down onto WHO I had hit. She was shorter than me but yet looked smart and tough. She had waist length black hair with light brown tips, lightly tanned skin, and striking soft gray eyes. Her outfit contained of a brown long sleeve shirt, gray blue jeans, and ankle boots. Quickly I leaned down, grabbed her hand, and helped her up "Sorry! I wasn't thinking of where I was going! Are you okay?"

Her eyes were filled with confusion. "W..what. No...I'm sorry! I was looking for my younger sister. Have you seen her? She has shoulder length dirty blonde hair and is wearing a twisted sister t-shirt with black leggings and boots."thinking back...I did see her. "Yeah...she was over by Video Max. That was about five minutes ago. Oh...by the way, I'm Autumn." The grin that spread on her face told me I had helped her alot. "The names Rose and thank you so much! My sister Paige, she loves to mess with me by running off and being an idiot. I don't exactly trust big town like this." I had to laugh at that. "I can understand that. I was like that when I first got here too. They don't call it the murder capital of the world for nothing." She laughed and looked around "Are you here alone? If you'd like you can come with me and hang out! that'd be awesome!" It was funny she asked that cause I was gonna do the same thing"I'm here with my two brothers but they're doing "boy stuff", so I'd actually be glad of the company."

Again the smile on her face told me so much. "Well then..let's go! I really need to find Paige before she gets herself kicked off the boardwalk. I swear they should have diagnosed her with ADHD. She's completely off the walls some days. It scares me alot too." 'Damn she reminds me of Paul.' As soon as the thought entered my mind I immediately felt a pain in my chest. I missed Paul, but then David entered my mind and the pain got worse. Rose must have been able to see that somehow because the question she asked was the one I feared most. "What's wrong?" I looked into her eyes and I knew I couldn't lie.

"I having a relationship problem. my brothers aren't exactly my real brothers. We are Just extremely close to each other. They have an older brother who I am close to as well, but I want him as something more in my life. I know he has an attraction to me, but he's afraid of me getting hurt around them. But what he doesn't understand is that I can handle myself and I'll be fine around them."

The look on her face was priceless. "Wow...that's deep." I laughed "yeah...but I'm not really into sharing feelings and being mushy. Oh well..I guess we should go find your sister. At least before my brothers find me. I just wanna have fun tonight! I haven had a girls night since I was thirteen." Rose's eyes seemed to light up when I said that "Then you ran into the right person" the grin on her face told me nothing could end this night badly.

* * *

So that's a wrap! I thank all of you for your patience and support! I will try harder to update! I am absolutely not letting this story die. I will update! Thank you all and please! Keep the follow, favorites, and reviews coming! Thanx everyone! I love ya!


End file.
